Cuando te vuelva a ver
by FanFicMatica
Summary: La vida es tan corta que no nos damos cuenta que en cualquier momento puede acabar. Tememos morir, no por no vivir más, sino por dejar solos a aquellos que nos quieren. No queremos verlos sufrir ni vivir de nuestros recuerdos pero, siempre seremos recordados por alguien. Solo espero compartirte todo esto, cuando te vuelva a ver [A Neji Tribute].


_Buenas noches gente bonita del planeta Naruto._

 _Esta noche que ando depre he decidido desahogarme con una canción y mi computador._

 _Hace un mes y 3 días falleció mi bis abuela a sus 95 años de vida y la canción que escuchaba me hace sentir... bueno..._

 _como sea, a veces, como escritores debemos de aprovechar incluso esos malos momentos para convertirlos en algo precioso._

 _Espero les agrade este song fic._

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personas pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y su obra Naruto.

La canción se llama **See you again** , interpretada por: **Wiz Khalifa** y **Charlie Puth**. Parte del Soundtrack de la película **Rapido y Fuiroso 7**.

Y esta historia (de mi autoría) es un tributo a Neji.

* * *

… **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO…**

… **CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER…**

o

O

o

 _Hay tantas cosas que podría decirte ahora mismo, pero no sé por dónde comenzar a hablar._

 _Desde ese día pasaron miles de cosas. Al final gracias a lo que hiciste pudimos ganar la guerra. No estoy segura de cómo lo hicieron, aún no entiendo del todo la historia de Naruto, pero definitivamente cuando Sakura lo cuenta tiene sentido._

 _Ha habido una gran paz desde entonces, aunque como siempre hemos tenido momentos difíciles, pero creo que el peor de todos fue decir adiós a los grandes héroes que perdimos ese día._

 _Cada vez que lo recuerdo mi estomago se revuelve._

 _Toda la aldea vestida de luto y tantos caídos al mismo tiempo, tantos nombres que grabar en la roca memorial. Me atrevería a decir que muchos aún no deberían de estar ahí… incluyéndote a ti._

 _El tiempo pasó volando y dos años son menos de lo que imaginas._

 _¿Puedes creerlo?_

 _Al final el idiota de Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba enamorada de él, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no le fue fácil, casi se destruye la tierra, la luna y todo lo existente para que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos._

 _Estoy feliz._

 _Esos dos ahora están juntos. Sé que Hinata es tu adorada prima así que no te molestes pero, ambos son de esos idiotas que juntos no lo son tanto… el uno para el otro._

 _Se casaron._

 _Estarás feliz por eso, pues sé que siempre apoyaste los sentimientos de Hinata._

 _Además, tuvieron dos hermosos hijos._

 _La niña es un encanto, es tan dulce y tierna como Hinata, aunque un poco traviesa de vez en cuando, como Naruto._

 _El varón es otra historia, es como un mini Naruto, pero es lindo a su manera, aunque un poco rebelde y malcriado, supongo que todos tenemos culpa de eso, después de todo, ocupamos demasiado a su padre todos los de la aldea._

 _Su primogenito._

 _Lo llamaron Bolt, Boruto._

 _En tu honor._

 _¿No es genial?_

 _Para ellos tú siempre estás presente, de una u otra manera pero…_

 _Aún me pregunto por qué tuviste que partir._

 _Todos han hecho su vida._

 _Es lindo escucharles hablar, de lo que sus hijos han hecho, de las travesuras, de las buenas obras, de todo y verlos en acción, siento nostalgia porque, creo que también nos metíamos todos constantemente en problemas._

 _Sé que muchas veces decimos que es lo mismo, que nada ha cambiado, pero si lo ha hecho._

 _En cada reunión… sigue habiendo un asiento vacío._

 _Nadie lo ha logrado ocupar._

 _Nadie lo ocupará jamás._

 _Lee consiguió su propio seguidor, alguien tan obstinado y decidido como él. De verdad, de no ser por su voluntad ese niño no podría seguirle el ritmo._

 _Es cada vez más veloz y como siempre nos juró, es conocido en las 5 naciones como el más grande ninja que no usa ninjutsu ni doojutsu._

 _Es increíble._

 _¿Verdad?_

 _Todos han conseguido cumplir sus sueños._

 _Incluso yo._

 _Al fin tengo aquella tienda de armas que siempre quise, aunque la demanda no es muy buena en tiempos de paz._

 _Pero prefiero una baja clientela que vivir otra guerra._

 _Como sea…_

 _¿Sabes?_

 _Aún muchos te consideran un genio._

 _Alguien tan inteligente que vio el momento para tener una muerte memorable, alguien que se lució incluso en el último momento._

 _El héroe que salvó al héroe._

 _El héroe que nos dejó atrás…_

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Tantas tristezas y alegrías que vivimos._

 _Sobre todo tú._

 _Dejado de lado, incluso por aquellos que con orgullo te admiraban por ser un genio siendo un Hyuuga. Los que estaban a tu lado, compartiendo únicamente tu apellido, pero siempre alejados de ti, aquellos que al final reconocieron lo valioso que eras._

 _Tantas trabas, tanto dolor y tantas alegrías compartidas que unieron los corazones de tantas personas con el tuyo._

 _Me pregunto mil veces que hubiese pasado si no te hubieses ido ese día._

 _¿Estarías a mi lado?_

 _¿Estarías con nosotros?_

 _Tu nombre se ha vuelto una especie de tabú en nuestra presencia._

 _Una palabra que solo los que nos dimos el lujo de pasar tiempo a tu lado podemos pronunciar._

 _Un delirio lleno de masoquismo._

 _¿Recuerdas como creaste tu primer lazo con alguien?_

 _Todo porque ese chico te humilló._

 _Alguien que te pudo decir sin miedo que no eras tan listo como pensabas, que tenias defectos como todos los demás, que podías perder y besar el suelo como todos los demás._

 _Lo admito._

 _Me alegró que Naruto te bajara de vuelta a la tierra._

 _Pero como tu compañera…_

 _Estaba preocupada por ti._

 _Cuando dos personas pasan tiempo juntos un lazo se hace entre ellos._

 _Entre sus destinos._

 _Habían tantos lazos a tu alrededor que aún, después de tantos años siguen firmemente atados._

 _Lazos que jamás se desharán._

 _Luchando por mantenerse firmemente atados._

 _No importa el cómo o el por qué._

 _Lo cierto es que nos dejaste de una forma inesperada._

 _Sin embargo, cosas como tu rostro siguen presentes en nosotros._

 _Tus concejos._

 _Tu sonrisa._

 _Tu voz._

 _Tú._

 _Aunque no estés físicamente aquí…_

 _Nunca te fuiste de nuestro lado._

 _Sigues aquí._

 _Por eso…_

 _Espero volverte a ver._

 _En ese lugar al que hayas ido, espero poder llegar ahí también._

 _Tengo tantas cosas que contarte._

 _Tanto que la vida no me alcanza._

 _Seguiré guardando cada recuerdo en mi corazón hasta el día en que me toque partir._

 _El día en que nos volvamos a reencontrar._

 _Espero sigas guiándonos desde tu lugar y sigas guardando en tu corazón las memorias que nosotros guardamos sobre ti._

 _Por ahora, tengo que irme._

 _Pero, te contaré todo._

 _Lo juro._

 _No olvidaré un detalle de todo lo que tengo que contarte._

 _Cuando te vuelva a ver._

 _Neji._

o

O

o

 **...Fin…**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
